Cartoon High
by adventurewinx
Summary: Riona and Mikaeli are new students, their friends, Anna and Elsa, welcome them. But what will it turn out? They join a cheerleading, led by the Winx. What will be their fate in their new school. Where do our fates go in Cartoon High? BTW, Riona and Mikaeli are fan made characters.
1. New Everything

Cartoon High

Two new girls, Riona and Mikaeli, arrived in the crowds of CGI High, a school for cartoons, movies and shows. "Alright Mikaeli, it's time. We just have to make new friends, okay?" Mikaeli said nervously "O-Ok." They entered and the hallways were full of students. They got stuck between the crowds and they gasped for air. When they were released, they bumped into two girls. A girl with blonde and wore a gorgeous light ice blue gown. The other wore a pink cape and have strawberry brown hair and wore boots. "We are so sorry! Oh, let us help." They picked up the books and gave it to Riona and Mikaeli. "Thank you." Riona and Mikaeli said sweetly. They smiled and introduced theirselves. "Hi, I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle and this is my sister, Elsa, the queen of Arendelle. We haven't seen you around before, did you transfer to CGI High from another school?" Riona smiled "Yes! Another, school! My name is Riona, the fairy of Acting and Princess of Hollyworld. This is my best friend, Mikaeli. The fairy of rainbows and princess of Pensylvania." Anna and Elsa were surprised. "Your highness." Elsa and Anna bowed. "Let's walk to class." They chatted and chatted until they saw many girls running, squealing. "What's going on?" Elsa groaned and said "Those girls are running and screaming because there is this guy called Jack Frost, he's really cute and he has power of ice like me, but I don't like him." Mikaeli started turning pale. "D-Did you just- just s-say JACK FROST?! AHHHHH!" Mikaeli screamed and ran with the other girls. "Elsa, Mikaeli must have known him. Whatever, lets go to writing class. Riona, I can't believe I'm your seatmate! Our teacher is Ms. Roxxane."

Riona and Anna said bye to Elsa and walked to class, they spotted a poster written: Drama Class! Join at 1:10pm at the arts room. Counselor: Mrs. Tara. "Riona, we can enroll! I love acting!" Riona gasped in shock "Me too!" Suddenly, a green plant began running from a caramel hair girl and catches it. The plant almost chopped Anna's boots. "I'm so sorry! My plant just got crazy. I'm Flora, the fairy of nature. You must be princess Anna of Arendelle, correct?" Anna smiled "Yes Flora. By the way, are you enrolling in Drama class?" Flora said kindly "No, I love nature. That's why I enrolled in Nature class. But Stella and Bloom enrolled. I have to go to biology, our teacher is the Lorax, bye!" Anna and Riona waved. "Bye Flora! Riona, it's bell! Lets go!" Soon, they went to there seats and that's when an African-American girl fell and Riona helped. "Are you okay?" The girl said "I'm fine. BTW, I'm Aisha, the fairy of waves, and you?" Riona smiled. "I'm Riona, the fairy of acting and princess of Hollyworld." Aisha also smiled. "Are you new here?" Riona giggled "Yes, I am. Go to your class, you'll be late." Aisha said "Actually, I'm in this class." A teacher with a boyish hair came in. "Alright class, welcome back, for those who are new here, I'm Ms. Roxanne. And by the way- Ms. Merida, I believe you've been texting and your very busy. I hope I'm not interrupting anything young lady?" Merida, who sat in the end in the corner of the room, was still texting. "Ms. Merida! Put down your phone!" Ms. Roxxane shouted. Merida ignored her and continued texting. That's when ... "MS. MERIDA!" She grabbed her phone and Merida almost had a heart attack on the spot. "Ms. Merida, no texting is allowed in class and I will return your phone in 3 days, do I make myself clear young lady?" Merida said nervously "Y-Yes mam." Then Ms. Roxanne began the lesson...

1 HOUR LATER...

It's recess, the time were you chat with friends. Riona and Anna walked out of class and met with Elsa and Mikaeli, who are also in the same class. "Well, we made friends with this girl named Flora,she seems really kind, and loves nature." Anna was shocked to hear the news. "Me and Riona met her too! Her plant was chasing her." Then they chatted and chatted until a fairy like girl was flying fast. "Latest Gossip today! Prince Hans of the Southerniles is flirting with Bloom! Fairy of the Dragon Flame, and the princess of Domino." Riona was shocked "What?! Isn't Bloom with Sky?" Anna nodded "Yup, and that fairy's name is Tooth, she's the school's gossiper." Then they walked to the kitchen, the cafeteria's head is Grandma Smith, the grandmother of Applejack. "Anna, who is that green lady?" Anna responded sweetly "Oh, her? That's Granny Smith, she gives apples to everyone and she's the grandmother of Applejack, she sells apples and her siblings, Big Macintosh and Apple Bloom help out." Mikaeli was surprised to see some fries and spaghetti. "Nice! I need some food and get grubbing on before I lose appetite." Anna and Elsa exchanged smiles. Then Riona piped "I gotta go to the washroom. BRB!" Riona went to the washroom and spotted a blonde girl wearing a turquoise sun dress with magenta stripes. "Um, excuse me? Can I use the mirror now?" The girl smiled "Sure." Riona adjusted her hair for a minute and was leaving when she bumped into a fashion like mummy. "Watch where you are going." She glared and put her nose in the air. "A daughter of a mummy dosen't wear such ridiculous clothes like you." The blonde girl turned around a took a step to her. "Excuse me? That girl is new here and your really being mean to her? That's really rude, Cleo de Nile." Then Cleo piped up "Ugh, I can treat any people my way, and your not standing a step against me, Solaria Stella. Humph!" Cleo walked out of the bathroom. "I'm really sorry, I'm Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun, and Princess of Solaria. Your new here, right?" Riona smiled "You mean the famous Stella? Oh My Glob! Your designs are way, cooler then Cleo's, your a true fashionista!" Stella smiled "Thank you, I appreciate that." Soon Riona introduced her self and went back to the cafeteria. "Hey, there you are!" Elsa said happily. Riona grabbed her snack and chatted with her friends. Soon Riona was walking when she bumped into Cleo. "Urgh! You again?! I told you to stay away from me!" Riona put her hands on her hips "Look, it's the other way around, if you can be so dense, why don't you wrap yourself in a toilet fake mummy, swallow 20 gallons of water, and explode!" Cleo glared and sashayed. She went to her next class, nature class. She sat next to a bunny with an Australian accent. "Hey there mate, new here?" Riona turned to him and blushed profusely. "Uh, yes. I'm Riona, the Fairy of Acting and Princess of Hollyworld, your Bunnymund, right?" Bunny nodded "Eyup, mate." The Lorax came and began teaching. The entire hour, Riona made goo-goo eyes at Bunny while blushing. Riona wasn't listening at all. She was in fact, in love with Bunnymund! After Nature Class, Riona carried her books and spotted Anna. "Anna!" Then Anna gave her an evil grin "Bunny & Riona sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!..." Riona then went happy to livid "Anna! Stop it or the school might hear!" Anna then giggled "Okay. Sorry, it's just that you made a cute couple with him!" Soon, they went to lunch and ate with Elsa and Mikaeli. "Wow, maybe some fresh frozen apple can make me cool." Elsa said. Then she froze her apple and started chewing on it. When they walked to class, a poster was hanged up: Join the cheer leading team! Led by Winx. Anna was squealing so excitedly "Wow! I have an idea, maybe we can join them, right Elsa?" Elsa nodded "Of course!" Then they agreed they sign up at the end of school. The bell rang. School was over, and they signed up. A girl with red hair walk toward them. "Welcome to cheer leading! I'm Bloom, the leader. And that crazy Hans guy, ugh, I don't like him at all Tecna." Then the four turned and saw a girl with boyish magenta hair. Soon, a blue-black haired girl turned to her. "Tecna, what are you doing?" Tecna raised her head up and responded "I was just chatting with Princess Bubblegum, my friend. She's like me too! And besides, we are both good in technology and science. She's my lab parter, we are doing a science project Musa." Musa then replied sweetly "Oh, that's nice, I guess you found somebody in common with." Tecna nodded. Then Elsa asked "So, what time is try outs?" Musa said "Well, it starts at lunch, so don't be late!" Then they walked out and agreed to sleepover at Riona's house. They ate popcorn and they played truth or dare. "Okay, Elsa, truth or dare?" Elsa snickered loudly "Duh, I choose truth." Anna then asked Elsa a question with a grin on her face "Do you have a crush on prince Hans?" Elsa pushed Anna "What?! No! I don't- *sighs* I really don't." Then Riona's mom, the queen said "Girls, you have to sleep, it's a school night." Riona then responded "K mom, goodnight guys." Then they all went to sleep.

Here are the characters used. Btw, this is after FloraIrmaTylees CGI High. I didnt copy! I gave credit.

Anna,Elsa and Hans - Frozen

Cleo De Nile - Monster High

Stella, Bloom, Aisha, Flora, Tecna, Musa- Winx Club

Jack Frost, Bunnymund and Tooth - Rise of the Guardians

Merida- Brave

Applejack, Big Macintosh, Granny Smith and Apple Bloom - MLP: Friendship is Magic

Tara- Epic

Lorax- The Lorax

Ms Roxanne- Megamind

Riona and Mikaeli- Fanmade


	2. New Things

Chapter 2 "New Things"

Riona and Mikaeli wandered the halls of Cartoon High, the students swarmed the whole place, the campus was filled with 200 students. Riona opened her locker and took out some books and said annoyingly "Why are there so many students? It's not like its a concert of something, I rather be in the classroom with Ms. Griselda, for science."

Mikaeli replied "Your first is Science, right? Mine is Math, I'm classmates with Bunnymund." A voice rang out "Riona! Mikaeli!" It was none other than Anna and Elsa, the 2 sisters who are getting along, after many years. Riona slammed her locker "Guys, what did you do this summer?" Anna started "Elsa had a coronation but her ice powers revealed, but we got along."

Mikaeli said "Really? Then I suppose that you two play in the snow with Olaf, right?" Elsa opened her locker and took out her chemistry books and said "Gotta go, bye." Elsa hurried back to class. The three looked at each other "Well? Lets get to class before the principal gives us Tardy slips." Riona and Anna walked and Mikaeli got her bag. She ran very fast and bumped into a guy, with a white frost hair.

He said "Oh my goodness! I am so sorry, let me help you." Mikaeli got up and she grabbed her it touched his.

Their hands touched each other, then they both blushed. Mikaeli stood up "You know me, always walking around clumsily and my books, ah. Slipped to the ground! Hehe, gotta go to class!" She said in a complicated way, and ran. She blushed all the way. Could this be love at first sight?

Applejack slammed her locker, and as soon as she did, Twilight appeared "Twilight! What are you y'all doin here? We have to get to Math, with Ms. Celestia! Twilight nodded "I was in class and I noticed your not there, so I ran to get you." Applejack got her books and walked with Twilight along the corridors.

Rainbow Dash took down notes, while Mr. North was teaching history "Cartoons were divided into 4 studios: Disney, Dreamworks, Cartoon Network, and Nickelodeon. Someone touched her back and said "Hey, do you have a extra pencil?"

She turned around and saw Onceler, sticking out his hand for the pencil. Rainbow replied "Just get from my pencil case, I got hundreds."

North stopped "Onceler, Ms. Dash, what are you two doing?" They looked at him. Onceler tried to back up "Um, I was just, borrowing a pencil from her." Mr. North replied "Mr. Onceler, you have to prepared before school, otherwise, I have no choice but to make you stand in the classroom till the end, understood?" His Russian and choppy English accent made him very strict.

He was the strictest teacher in the school. Onceler nodded "Understood." As North continued, Rainbow talked to him "I'm sorry, it was my fault. I'm Rainbow Dash, captain of the soccer team, and tomboyish too." Onceler replied "I'm Onceler, I had a stupid past, but it dosent matter." Rainbow and Onceler kept talking in class without Mr. North noticing.

Dipper and Mabel were siblings, they lived in the house of Grunkle Stan in Gravity Falls, they compete for each other.

Mabel started "Dipper, we are in 6th grade, not like the other students here, but we are twins!" Dipper opened the door to the chemistry class "Mabel, can you quiet down for a minute?"

Mabel continued "Alpha Twin! Alpha Twin!" She continued when they got in, Dipper shouted "Mabel, can you please shut up? I'm trying to study here!" Mabel stopped, knowing her brother a a short temper.

Their teacher, Mr. Lee, from the Telltales Walking Dead, started class. Dipper opened his book and read the page, he grabbed Mabel's pencil but it slipped out of his hands and a girl with long, black hair a with her sibling, a blonde child, returned it to him.

"I believe this is yours, I'm Violet Parr, and this is my brother, Dash Parr. He's a bit stupid, but he is very fast."

Dash yelled "Hey!" Violet ignored him. Dipper replied "I'm Dipper, and this is Mabel. She's a lot stupid then your brother." Mabel glared at him. Mr. Lee stopped.

"Ms Parr, Mr. Parr, and you two, get back to your places." They quickly got back to their places and listened to him. Class was over soon and Dipper and Mabel opened their lockers "Dipper, it is your fault we got in trouble!" Dipper gasped "My fault? Your the one who took my pencil!" Mabel replied "It's my pencil!" They kept fighting until a voice rang out "Look out!" A soccer ball hit the locker of Mabel, and the locker hit the side of Mabel, causing her to fall unconscious.

"Mabel!" A girl with tangles on her hair, wore a sleeve under her shirt "I'm so sorry! I'm not really good in soccer." Dipper replied "It's fine, I'm Dipper." The girl introduced herself "I'm Clementine, I live in Atlanta, Georgia." Mabel got up and said "Well, it's about time somebody just got a love interest!" .

7th grade students came out of their classrooms, Rapunzel and Merida walked to their lockers and gossiped "Have you heard of the new kids? They look really nice, I think we should get along and get to know each other."

Rapunzel was a kind of girl who gets along with everyone. Merida put her books in her locker and said "Ye think?"

Merida was a skilled archer, she lived in Scotland with her parents, and 3 other boys. "Merida! Rapunzel!" Their friend, Mavis, was next to them. "We betta make sure we have to eat." Merida spoked in her Scottish accent. They walked to the cafeteria. Filled with hundreds of students. Lucille and Ella were best friends since 1st grade. They knew Rapunzel and Merida very well.

Lucille got her lunch tray and said to Big Macintosh "Apple pie, please. And a Apple juice to flow my instincts." Big Macintosh nodded "Eeyup." He sliced an Apple Pie and got a apple juice and put in on Lucille's Lunch tray. She searched for Ella, and she spotted her with Mambo and Munk, the ones in charge of the fairy tales.

Ella looked right and said "Lucille! Sorry guys, gotta go." She took her lunch and walked with Lucille "So, how are you with your lab partner? Coulhoun,right?"

Lucille nodded "Yup, we are working on the hypothesis and the methodology of an investigatory project. Pretty hard." She sat on the table with Ella and said "Over the summer, I was trying to stop my stepmother, Frieda. But me and Rick saved the day instead of my Prince Charming." Lucille took a bite out from her apple "Crush much?"

Riona and Mikaeli stood in the crowd in the cafeteria, looking for Anna and Elsa "Where are they?" They spotted them in the corner, and ran to them "Guys! We've been looking for you!" Mikaeli said, she sat down and grabbed her fork. She took the salad and put the fork in her mouth and said "They make good salads." Anna replied "I love salsa plates."

Finn and Jake sat down with the jocks, Nod, Guy, Hiccup and Jack. "Yo, dudes!" Jake said as he brought out a registration form. "Anyone signed the soccer registration?" Nod nodded "Yup, Shining Armor already signed up."

OMG! This chapter was amazing, I was pretty lazy. Here are the characters used:

**Lucille from Monster in Paris**

**Ella, Mambo and Munk from Happily Never After**

**Nod from Epic**

**Guy from The Croods**

**North from ROTG**

**Finn and Jake from Adventure Time**

**Shining Armor, Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle from MLP FIM**

**Dipper and Mabel from Gravity Falls**

**Lee and Clementine from Telltales The Walking Dead**

**Violet and Dash from The Incredibles**

**Onceler from The Lorax**

**Hiccup from How to Train Your Dragon **

**Rapunzel from Tangled**

**Coulhoun from Wreck-It-Ralph**

**Mavis from Hotel Transylvania**

Have fun! :)


End file.
